Roland Daggett
Roland Daggett is a fictional character in the DC Animated Universe, The Dark Knight Trilogy, and Batman Arkham. He was introduced in Batman: The Animated Series as a powerful, corrupt businessman, and an enemy of Batman in addition to his alter-ego. Daggett is CEO of Daggett Industries, a chemical and pharmaceutical company. Roland Dagget's company have since been folded into various other DC media. Fictional character biography Daggett is depicted as being a large, physically imposing man with smoothed back reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. "Feat of Clay" In the two-part episode "Feat of Clay", Daggett Industries develops "Renuyu", a face cream which enables the user to modify their face to their desire, and which Daggett is secretly going to sell through direct marketing because it is not FDA approved and highly addictive. In need of a test subject, Daggett uses Matt Hagen (voiced by Ron Perlman), an actor who was disfigured in a car accident, to commit crimes (disguised as Bruce Wayne) for Daggett in return for supplies of the formula. After Hagen botches an attempt to steal incriminating evidence from and kill Lucius Fox which leads to an unnamed henchman getting arrested, Daggett plots to have Hagen killed and cuts off his Renuyu supply, knowing that Hagen will come to steal some. The plan works, but Hagen does not die when Daggett's henchmen Raymond Bell (voiced by Scott Valentine) and Germs (voiced by Ed Begley Jr.) force-feed untested fluids down his mouth and leave him for dead. Instead, the compound morphs Hagen into a shapeshifting creature known as Clayface. At the same time, Batman apprehends Bell, who states that "Bruce Wayne" helped in the attempt on Fox's life. Bell is handed over to the police but refuses to reveal anything about Daggett's involvement. In part two, Daggett makes preparations to take over Wayne Industries by sending Germs to kill Fox in hospital, although Batman foils him. At the same time, Daggett goes on the talk show Gotham Insider, where he hopes to advertise Renuyu. Clayface ambushes him during the show upon shedding his disguise of a heavyset woman and attempts to kill him. Batman intervenes and manages to stop Clayface (who secretly escapes by faking his death) and subdue Daggett. Daggett was mentioned to have been taken into police custody. "Appointment in Crime Alley" In this episode, Daggett attempts to destroy Crime Alley with explosives to make way for a block of condos. With the help of his henchman Crocker (voiced by Jeffrey Tambor) and the arsonist Nitro (voiced by David Lander), Daggett plans to make the explosions look accidental, and to be giving a speech across town as an alibi. Batman, after receiving information from a man who witnessed Crocker and Nitro kidnap Leslie Thompkins in a building rigged to explode, manages to disconnect some of the bombs, reducing the number of destroyed buildings and saving Leslie. Batman publicly accuses Daggett of planning the arson, and tells Daggett that he will be sent to prison once Crocker and Nitro confess. Daggett denies any involvement and falls back on his image as a pillar of the community. Crocker and Nitro are arrested while Daggett goes free. Although Batman is enraged that Daggett got away scot-free, Leslie consoles him to let it go, and that "Daggett won't escape the law forever". "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" Although Daggett plays no direct role in the episode, he is briefly mentioned near the beginning when Batman, upon learning that Judge Maria Vargas had recently taken a vacation at Yucca Springs Health Resort prior to being blackmailed, says that the resort is one of his subsidiaries, implying that he is involved in and is likely funding Hugo Strange's illegal activities there. "Cat Scratch Fever" Daggett's next scheme is to release a virus in Gotham City that will make innocent cats and dogs into bloodthirsty predators, with the help of Professor Milo. Daggett has the only antidote, planning to make a fortune and rehabilitate his public image. Daggett hires two people named Paunch and Jessy (voiced by Denny Dillon) to pose as straycatchers and capture as many stray animals as they can. One of them turns out to be Isis, a cat belonging to Selina Kyle, who takes matters into her own hands and investigates. When Catwoman came to rescue Isis, she gets infected with the virus and is rescued by Batman. Upon Batman's arrival at the facility, Professor Milo unleashes an infected dog on him which Batman evades and delivers a sample of the cure. When on the truck with the cures, Professor Milo states that he doesn't think Batman will outrun the dog. Roland Daggett quotes "You'd better make sure of that, my friend, because if he does get away, I suggest you keep on driving, as far from Gotham as this truck can take you." Professor Milo then drives off as Paunch and Jessy go to confirm that Batman was disposed of only for them to be defeated by Batman. Batman and Catwoman manage to put an end to Daggett's scheme, but this time successfully acquire implicating evidence which goes public. He was shown in a newspaper article read by Selina Kyle and Mavis about Daggett Industries being under investigation with his quote "I'm innocent" under his picture. "Batgirl Returns" It was revealed that Dagget Industries has gone bankrupt. In a desperate attempt to restore his image and company, Daggett steals a Jade Cat from a museum and hopes to sell it on the black market. Naturally, the police target Catwoman, thus allowing Daggett to get revenge on her for helping to expose him during "Cat Scratch Fever". Catwoman works with Batgirl and tracks Daggett to the abandoned Renuyu laboratory, the same place where the untested formula was used on Matt Hagen that turned him into Clayface in the events of "Feat of Clay". Daggett's men capture Batgirl and Catwoman, who manage to escape with Robin's help. Catwoman resolves to get revenge on Daggett by dropping him into a vat of acid. Though she drops him, he is saved by Batgirl and Robin. Roland Daggett and his men were arrested by the police, but Catwoman got away. Comics In the pages of Detective Comics Annual 2018, Roland Dagget is mentioned to have been behind the creation of the industrial make-up chemical known as "Re-Nu" where it warps the flesh into new shapes and forms when combined with clay and putty. Batman attempted to get Basil Karlo to testify against Roland Dagget only to turn him down. In other media Television In the Season 3 episode of Arrow titled "Canaries", Werner Zytle uses Daggett Enterprises to manufacture his Vertigo drug. Film Ben Mendelsohn portrays a variation of Roland Daggett named John Daggett in The Dark Knight Rises. Daggett employs Bane and Catwoman to force Wayne Enterprises into bankruptcy and allow Daggett to take over the company (which shares similarities to "Feat of Clay"). He hires Catwoman to steal copies of Bruce's fingerprints, and then employs Bane to stage a robbery of the Gotham stock exchange. Daggett's plans to take control over Wayne Enterprises fail when Bruce suspects his involvement and enlists Miranda Tate to keep the company out of his hands. Daggett is attacked by Catwoman when he refuses to keep his end of their bargain. Although his assistant and executive vice-president Phillip Stryver (portrayed by Burn Gorman) intervenes and attempts to kill her, she subdues both and escapes unscathed. Later, Daggett confronts Bane about his construction firms being used to pour explosives-laced concrete in various locations beneath the city and is killed offscreen by Bane as Stryver hears his screams from outside Daggett's office. John Blake mentions to Commissioner Gordon that his body is eventually found in a dumpster by the police. Video games The Daggett Industries building appears in Batman: Arkham Knight. The abbreviated name of the company DIMS appears on the Gotham Stock Exchange's ticker on Founders' Island. References External links * Roland Daggett at DCAU Wiki Category:Superhero film characters Category:Batman: The Animated Series characters Category:DC animated universe characters Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Characters created by Bruce Timm Category:Male characters in animation Category:Male characters in film Category:Male characters in television Category:Fictional business executives Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1992